Henry J. Waternoose
Henry J. Waternoose III, also known as "Mr. Waternoose" and simply "Waternoose, is the hidden main antagonist in Monsters, Inc., hidden behind Randall Boggs. Bio In the first film (Monsters Inc.), Mr. Waternoose is the CEO of Monsters, Inc. He is one of three owners. He is first shown at the very beginning of the film, warning and infact lying to Thaddeus Bile and the trainees about the dangers of a human child after Thaddeus has unsuccessfully attempted to frighten a simulation child in bed.lineage. He inherited the factory from his father when he was 142 years old, and turned it into the modern energy factory that appears at the beginning at the movie. On the day when the monsters are working to collect scream energy from the human children all over the world, Mr. Waternoose is notified that 58 doors have been lost in the week, to which Mr. Waternoose remarks how kids are growing less scared of monsters. Sulley, being the company's biggest "producer" and Mr. Waternoose's most useful worker, is asked to come down to the scare training room and show the new employees how scaring should be done. Waternoose then hires Randall and Fungus secretly to steal Sulley's power and puting it into a machine they must build called the scream extractor. Later, Sulley, Mike and Boo hear Randall and Fungus talking about the plot, but they don't know Mr. Waternoose is behind it and infact incharge. In the middle of the movie, Sulley makes a roar and it's revealed to Waternoose that Boo is the kid they are looking for. Mike told him about his own plot and Waternoose, knowing children aren't toxic, asked "how could this happen?". However, when he asked that question he didn't mean how could Randall make a scream extractor, he ment "how could Mike, Sulley and Boo have found out". Waternoose then revealed he told Randall and Fungus to build that machine and that all he wants is Boo. then he threw Sulley and Mike out to the Himalayas so he could capture Boo with no problems on his way. After Sulley came back to the factory, Waternoose blamed Randall for banishing the one who was also a Waternoose henchman for making power for the scream extractor. Randall got angry but continued the plan. However, Sulley rescued Boo, showing Waternoose it's impossible to make him a henchman. he ordered his two true henchmen (Randall and Fungus) to kill Boo, Mike and Sulley. Waternoose also told Randall not to make anyone else a witness (once he made Mike a witness). After Randall's banishment, Waternoose, infront of the CDA, blamed Sulley and Mike for being the crimminals who are responsible for the whole mess. Mike threw on a CDA soldier a sock-like item called 2,319 and ran away, later telling the CDA about Waternoos's plot. Waternoose chased Sulley and inside a room stoped and revealed his true nature. he clued that he was the boss of the whole plot and that his plans are to kill 1,000 children and who ever stands in his way. that revealed that he was the crimminal who started the whole mess and after Mike showed a video he captured, the CDA arrested Waternoose forever. Description He is an overweight gray crab-like monster wearing a business suit with six legs, two six-fingered claws, and five eyes. Appearances Films *Monsters, Inc. *Monsters University (cameo) Video Games *Monsters, Inc.: The Video Game Comics *Monsters, Inc.: Laugh Factory Trivia *Mr. Waternoose is the last animated character voiced by James Coburn before his death. *Although Waternoose ended up becoming involved in abducting Boo despite his claims of children being toxic to monsters, it is never made clear whether he knew children were not toxic and thus lied about their danger to the Monsters, or if he did truly believe they were toxic but felt saving the company from bankruptcy was worth the risk of being poisoned by a child and potentially killed. *In some ways, Waternoose appears to be the complete opposite of Dean Hardscrabble: while Hardscrabble appears stern and unpleasant but is actually caring and benign, and is therefore an ally to Mike and Sulley in the prequel, Waternoose appears friendly and kind-natured but is actually cruel and evil, and is therefore an antagonist of the first film. Quotes Gallery Mr.water.png|His cameo in Monsters University Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists